Forum:2013-03-15 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- Why I get the feeling that this will turn into argument during which they will curp-stomp everything around them and then finish the scene with a kiss. ;p--Kuopiofi (talk) 12:00, March 15, 2013 (UTC) It's looking more and more like "Higgs" is the hidden Jaeger general. We now know that Jaeger generals can fight really well , and that at least one can change her color at will . No reason to think that they couldn't change even more. And the castle seems to think that "Higgs" would have no trouble with the huge crowd approaching him, and that there is a "complelely new side" that he has yet to reveal... Xelvonar (talk) 16:12, March 15, 2013 (UTC) I love that fifth panel..."Ah, but if you fought even a few ''of them, I'm sure she'd see a ''completely ''new side of you..." "''Not listening!" Ha- priceless! You can just ''tell ''that he's tempted to fight them, just to impress the girl. But, that would be horribly stupid, and we all know that Higgs is icapable of bad judgement. ;) Anyway, I totally called it. Higgs realizes it's one of DK's plots? Check. Reluctance to blow his cover? Check. Zeetha swooping in, catching him completely of guard? There was never any doubt, HeterodyneGirl (talk) 17:48, March 15, 2013 (UTC) :We might still see the "other side" of Higgs. He looks surprised and choked when Zeetha grabs him by the collar. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 21:42, March 15, 2013 (UTC) ::And he lost his hat! That's got to count for something. --Gsulli7369 (talk) 22:54, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Is that Zeetha riding that whatever, why is she on a Wolfenbach thingy? Agathahetrodyne (talk) 18:14, March 15, 2013 (UTC) : because it was handy? Finn MacCool (talk) 18:40, March 15, 2013 (UTC) : And on rereading, you can see the commandeered mecha getting closer and closer. Cool! -- SpareParts (talk) 22:42, March 15, 2013 (UTC) :: Indeed, Zeetha is all about practicality and little on heroics for the sake of being heroic. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 21:43, March 15, 2013 (UTC) :: I was more concerned why she was on a Wolfenbach thingy in a wolfenbach retreat, meaning she is on the Barons side. Agathahetrodyne (talk) 21:58, March 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Don'r worry, Agathahetrodyne, she'll be back. Zeetha just wants Higgs to help her out with a . -- Billy Catringer (talk) 04:37, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, she IS Klaus' daughter, isn't she? I don't think she's joined the Wulfenbach Empire. I think this is so she can face Klaus and say "Hi, Dad!". Probably not in those exact words. AndyAB99 (talk) 23:06, March 16, 2013 (UTC) I say the Castle still has some tricks planned. We were promised a fight scene starring Higgs, and I think we're going to get one. --Dsws (talk) 02:01, March 17, 2013 (UTC) : well, if he wants to play the wulfenbach airman, he'll have to fight his way out.^^ Finn MacCool (talk) 11:39, March 17, 2013 (UTC)